


Not a Drop Spilled

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bedrooms, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik makes Charles breakfast in bed. Shameless schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Drop Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox. Written for the prompt "Morning After" at firstclass100.

Charles awoke to October rain thrashing his windows. He sat up, his heart dropping when he realized his bed was empty. The mansion was so cold and Erik's body had been so damnably warm. Charles was sinking into his memories of the previous night ( _Erik crushing his mouth against his, hands sliding up his shirt, the words_ finally, finally, finally _firing in his brain_ ) when he heard the rattle of silverware, looked up, and gasped.

The silver tray floated in midair as if by magic, coming to a gentle rest atop Charles' blanketed lap. His eyes hungrily took in the poached eggs, triangles of toast, and halved grapefruit, and he smiled when the silver teapot rose without a touch to pour hot, dark tea into his cup. Not a drop spilled.

"Erik," he said to the man standing in the open doorway. He hesitated, coming closer only when Charles entreated, "Please."

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the rumpled sheets rather than Charles. Steam from the teacup drifted between their bodies.

Words locked in Charles’ throat; he touched his forehead against Erik’s to share the beautiful ache in his ribs, the rush of _surprise lovely thank you_. For a moment neither man breathed.

Erik smiled tautly. “It’s past ten. You’re abominably lazy in the mornings.”

“I know.”

“This isn’t going to become a habit.”

“I know.” Charles brought the teacup to his lips, listened to the bullets of rain hitting the window panes, and was warm.


End file.
